


Bringing it all to the Surface

by Wildgirl93



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Minor Hau/Lilie | Lillie (Pokemon), Minor Injuries, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildgirl93/pseuds/Wildgirl93
Summary: For years, Gladion and Selene have suppressed every feeling they've had for each other, but after a hard fought battle with an ultra-beast, Selene finds herself pinned to a cave wall.  Hidden emotions are revealed and neither one are prepared to truly face them.
Relationships: Gladio | Gladion & Hau & Lilie | Lillie & Mizuki | Selene, Gladio | Gladion/Mizuki | Selene (Pokemon Sun & Moon)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there pokepeeps! As if the tags weren't obvious enough, this is a lonashipping fic! This is also my first fic within pokemon and this ship. I haven't posted an actual fic for awhile, so please excuse any errors grammatically and typos.  
> This first started out as a smutty one shot, but I couldn't get my fingers to leave the keyboard once the scene was over. So there will be a few chapters, plus some possible future chapters. We'll see how far my creativity will last and/or the reaction I receive.  
> Basic back ground for this story: Pokemon journeys start at 16 not 10 because sending a child out that young to be on their own is just crazy. This story happens about 5 years after Selene becomes champion at 17, making her 22 and Gladion 24. I really liked the Ultra Guardians from the anime and included them in this fic with my own twist. This is a combination of stories from Sun/Moon and Ultra Sun/Moon. The entire Aether family went to Kanto, with Gladion journeying for two years. There are going to be a handful of smut scenes, but there is a plot under it all.  
> Hope you all enjoy!  
> (I do not own pokemon or any of the characters!)

They both watched as the beast ball wobbled in the dirt, blinking red. Together they held breath as their pokemon stood battle ready despite their injuries. Finally, after what seemed like eons, the blue pokeball stopped moving as the red light blinked out.

The Ultra Beast was finally captured.

Selene cried out in relief and dropped to her knees, wrapping her arms around her Espeon who had fallen to ground in exhaustion. “Oh, thank Arceus, I don’t know how much more we could have taken.”

“Espy.” The purple pokemon replied weakly, snuggling into her trainer’s chest.

Beside her, Gladion patted his loyal Silvally on his side before limping over to pick up the newly caught ultra-beast. Picking up the ball, he sighed, finally able to relax for a moment.

The moment lasted all but a few seconds before his anger towards their earlier predicament washed over him. Looking back at Selene, he scowled, “You’re lucky you and Espeon are even still alive.”

Alola’s champion snapped her head up, surprised by the young man’s anger, “Excuse me?”

“You were too reckless and only made the situation worse by jumping in. Silvally and I had it.” Gladion remarked, thrusting the beast ball in his pack.

Selene’s eyes narrowed, her normally calm and happy demeanor overtaken with annoyance and fury, “Oh I’m reckless? I’m not the one who was thrown into a wall with my pokemon. If I hadn’t stepped in you and Silvally would have been crushed!”

“You brought a psychic pokemon out against an ultra-beast who was clearly a bug type!” He shouted.

The raven-haired trainer jumped to her feet, “Espeon is the one who defeated that beast! Without her hypnosis, we would still be battling that brute!”

“Espy!” her pokemon cried defending her trainer.

Gladion snorted, “It took you almost 10 tries to land that move. Silvally and I had to take our attention away from the beast to protect you two!” The chimera huffed in agreement.

“Protect us?! I didn’t need your protection! I have never needed it! I am Alola’s champion, leader of the Guardians, and Tapu Koko’s chosen one! I don’t need the protection of a stuck-up pretty boy being groomed to take over a desk job!”

Gladion’s green eyes flashed, her words enraging him even further. He strode towards her, only to be stopped by Espeon, crouched and ready to fight, even in her weakened state. Silvally mirrored the psychic pokemon’s stance, coming to his trainer’s side.

Both trainers and pokmeon starred each other down, their heavy breathing the only sound that could be heard. Gladion was the first to break the standoff, “Silvally return.” He commanded, bringing out his premiere ball. Selene did the same with Espeon’s Luxury ball.

Both pokmeon disappeared in beams of red light, leaving her and Gladion alone.

He took one last step, putting them almost nose to nose. Gladion had grown several inches the past few years, allowing him to tower over Selene, but she didn’t let that intimidate her. “You would have been dead 10 times over if it weren’t for me. You think because you have some fancy throne and title you can throw yourself into the fire every time. Take it all away and you’re just a stubborn, ignorant, girl.” He growled.

Selene sucked in a breath. He was trying to hurt her, just as she was him. And now all she wanted to do was slap his infuriating face. So, she did.

The palm of her hand stung from the impact and left a bright red mark on his pale cheek. Her slap stunned them both and she instantly regretted it. “Gladion I- “

Gladion's lips slammed down onto hers, cutting her off. One hand gripped the back of her head, her pony tail wrapped within fist while the other clinched tightly at her waist. He walked them backwards, until he back hit the nearby cave wall. The impact agitated the injuries she had sustained earlier, making her wince and let out a small mewl of pain.

Immediately Gladion jerked his head back, “Damnit you’re hurt, I shouldn’t-”, he was starting to pull away. But she wasn’t having it.

Reaching up, she grabbed the back of his head and brought him back down to seal her lips to his in a heated kiss. He responded immediately, pressing her further in the cave wall, insuring there was no space left between them.

Shifting, Gladion placed a leg between her own, encouraging her to grind herself on his thigh. She let out a low moan from the pressure and friction on her core, giving him the chance to slip his tongue into her mouth.

Her tongue dueled with his, driving them further into tortured pleasure. Their tongues and lips continued to clash until air became a higher need. Breaking away from her mouth, Gladion trailed wet kisses across her cheek and down her throat, stopping at her pulse point to suck hard.

“AH!” Selene cried out, digging her fingers into his neck and scalp, holding him to her neck. The feel of his suckling sent surges of heat through her entire body and only added to the pooling liquid between her legs.

She knew they couldn’t be down in the cave for much longer. Eventually the rest of the guardians would end their search for the ultra-beast they had captured moments earlier and come looking for their team leaders. So, this escapade between the two of them was going to have to either end now or be quick and dirty.

She chose the latter.

Unclenching her fingers, Selene ran her hands down his uniform until she came across his belt. Using what little concentration she had, she began to unbuckle the different straps that held his pokeballs and satchel to his waist.

“We don’t have much time.” She gasped out.

Gladion grunted in agreement and pulled away from her throat. His emerald green eyes met her ocean blue ones and she could see the carnal desire in the expanse of his pupils. “I’ll treat you properly another time, but I need you now.” He growled.

Selene nodded, her heart almost flying out of her chest hopeful this wasn’t going to be a one and done deal.

“Turn around.” He demanded. She immediately complied. Unlike his own uniform, Selene’s was a single piece with protective chest, shoulder, and leg plates buckled on. He made quick work of the buckles, dropping the gear at their feet. Oh slowly, he slid the zipper down her back and began to push the material off her shoulders.

But then he paused.

“Wh-what’s wrong?” she asked breathlessly.

He didn’t answer. Instead she felt his gloved fingers lightly brush her back, and followed his touch with gentle kisses. She then understood. Gladion had found her injuries from their earlier scuffle with the Ultra Beast.

She was taken by completely surprise by his tenderness and it made her heart swell. If she wasn’t already in love with him, she was now completely over the moon for her longtime rival and friend.

“I’m okay.” She whispered, encouraging him to continue. She felt him nod into her back and return to his earlier task of removing her uniform.

Together they pushed off the skin tight material and left it to pool at her boots with her gear. Spinning her back around, Gladion took a moment to skim her exposed body with his eyes. “Fuck your gorgeous.” He breathed out, making her blush.

It was hard to believe at the moment considering she was covered in dust, bruises, and a simple set of blue panties and bra. Shaking her head, Selene’s gaze flickered away. A light touch to her cheek made her look back, meeting his softened features, “I mean it. Bruises and all.”

“I thought you were going to treat me properly later?” she smirked.

Her words re-ignited the fire in his emerald gaze, “Why is someone needy?” He tore off his right glove with teeth and placed his freed hand over her soaked underwear. “Damn Selene.” He hissed, adding some pressure.

Her hips thrusted forward into his touch, a small moan escaping her lips. She wasn’t going to last much longer if he kept torturing her like this. “Please Gladion.” She begged.

“Never thought I’d hear Alola’s champion beg.” He chuckled breathlessly, “But I do like the sound of my name like that.”

She rolled her eyes, “Ego-maniac.”

His eye narrowed at her name calling and next thing she knew her panties were ripped away. She felt a slight breeze rush over her swollen folds and clit, making her shiver. But the chill was quickly replaced by the warmth of Gladion’s fingers as they slipped along her slit, brushing her sensitive bud before pressing them into her damp core.

Selene cried out, her back arching. With two fingers, he thrusted in and out with his thumb grazing her clit every so often. “Arceous, your dripping wet.” He growled then scissored his fingers, stretching her inner walls.

A wail of agony escaped her throat, her hands gripping the rocks behind her, trying to hold on. “Please, please, please.”

He grunted in acknowledgement, and pulled his fingers away, popping them into his mouth to clean off her juices. Her eyes widened at the motion and based off the pure delight on his face, he liked what he tasted. No comment was made though and Gladion went on to finish her earlier work of taking off his belt and lower gear.

It dropped to the floor with her own and he kicked it aside as he unzipped his pants. He shoved the tight back material down to his ankles along with his underwear, releasing his hardened member.

Selene sucked in a breath at the sight, and thanked the Alolan Tapus for blessing her with a man so well endowed. He didn’t give her much time to truly take in his appearance before he quickly closed the space between them. Bending slightly, he reached down, gripped her left leg, and wrapped it around waist lifting her to her tippy toes.

Gladion leaned forward and pressed his forehead against hers, his green eyes peering deep into her own. “You ready?” he asked softly.

The champion removed her hands from the rock wall behind her and placed them on the back of his head and neck. Tilting her chin up, she brushed a chaste kiss against his lips, “I said, please didn’t I?” she grinned.

Without hesitation, Gladion lined himself up to her entrance and pushed in deep pulling groans from both of them. “Fuck Selene your so tight, so fucking perfect.” His eyes were squeezed shut, the rest of his face twisted in what seemed like agony, but gratified agony.

Selene could only nod feeling how he stretched and filled her perfectly. It made her question why they didn’t do this sooner because right now it seemed they were made for each other.

He gave her a minute to adjust before throwing her other leg around his waist and pressing her further into the wall, which in turn pressed his cock deeper within her. “Ah!” she exclaimed, throwing her head back as he hit that hidden spot within her.

Her walls fluttered around him and he took that as his cue to move. Oh, so slowly, he pulled back then swiftly pushed his hips back towards her own, making his pelvic flushed to hers.

He kept up the same slow menstruations for several strokes, making her squirm. She needed more. Digging her nails into the back of his head she hissed, “Stop being a tease and fuck me Gladion.”

The hands on her waist squeezed tightened as he leaned his head forward, his mouth coming next to her ear, “Hold on tight then.” He breathed.

Selene had a hairs moment to process his words before he was slamming his cock into her hard and fast. Using the leverage, he had on her hips, he moved her along with his thrust, pressing himself in deep and creating pressure along her clit each time her pelvic came in contact with his own.

All she could do was tighten her legs around his waste and throw her arms around his shoulders, holding on for dear life as she cried out in pure ecstasy. Her body was being thrown into pleasurable overdrive with each thrust and stroke of her clit. Each time his cock would hit the deepest part of her womb, she was pulled towards orgasmic bliss.

Above her, Gladion’s eyes glued to where they were joined, which seemed to edge him on further. He wasn’t too vocal, with a few grunts and groans mixed in with his hectic breathing. “Gladion.” she whimpered between cries, pulling his attention to her flushed face.

Desire was etched in every feature of his face and his emerald green eyes burned with it, but behind it all, she could also see a softer emotion. One that she herself had been feeling for so long that it made her heart throb every time she was around him.

Pulling her arm back Selene cupped his left cheek and gazed deep into his eyes, “Come with me.” She whispered.

Gladion nodded, then pressed his lips to hers in a searing kiss before burying his face into her neck. His thrust quickened and more erratic. An inferno of pleasure consumed her inside and out, as each plunge of his cock drove her to madness.

“Come for me!” he growled out before biting the area between her neck and shoulder, claiming her and the pleasure he was thoroughly providing. It was the final push.

Selene’s head slammed into the wall behind her, wailing out his name and hearing it echoed through the cave as she came hard. Every nerve ending exploded as hot carnal desire that whipped through her entire body. Next to her ear, she heard her own name shouted roughly as Gladion’s member pulsated within her and coated her core with searing shots of cum.

His sweaty forehead came to rest on her own, breathing just as fast and heavy as she was. Neither said a word as they slowly came down from their orgasmic highs and enjoyed the tender bliss between them.

But reality soon came spiraling back, along with the searing pain of their earlier injuries, agitated by their rump in the cave. Tears sprang to Selene’s eyes and she heard Gladion grunt in discomfort.

Immediately she dropped her legs from around his waist and his now limp member slid out of her. A blush sprang to her face when she felt and saw the results of their coupling drip to the floor.

Oblivious to the mess, Gladion took a few steps back, gripping his ribs as he bent over trying to catch his breath snapping her out of her embarrassment. “Gladion what’s wrong?”, she asked worriedly, taking a step towards him.

He held up a hand stopping her, “Get your uniform back on. The team will be here any moment.”

She didn’t move right away, chewing her bottom lip in worry. “Dress now!” he snapped, coming to a full stand, his emerald gaze blazing in anger and pain, his affection long gone.

Selene flinched and immediately turned away to dress. Behind her, she could hear Gladion fixing his own uniform, the clip of his belt and armor seeming too loud in the quiet cave. More tears began to gather in her eyes and not just from her earlier injuries, but she quickly brushed them away. She was Alola’s champion and leader of the Guardians, not a weepy heartbroken girl.

She had just fastened her belt with her pokeballs to her waist when she heard a shout from the entrance of the cave, “Selene, Gladion you there?!” it was Kiawe, the next island Kahuna of Akala.

“Yes, and we have apprehended the Ultra Beast!” Gladion shouted back.

They heard several muffled cheers of celebration. Selene glanced back over her shoulder to see the blonde young man clutching his rips but standing tall. “Great job! Can you make it out yourselves?” Kiawe asked.

She saw Gladion grimace, knowing the trek out of the cave wasn’t going to be as easy as it was coming in, considering they tumbled and fell in with an ultra-beast chasing them. “We’ll make it!” Gladion shouted back.

“Not with those ribs.” Selene hissed. He was being a stubborn idiot that was too proud for own good.

“If I can fuck you against a wall, I can make it back up.” He retorted, making his way towards path that led out.

Selene reared back as if she was slapped, her previous irritation rolling over her with renewed fury. “You, ignorant prick!” she screeched grabbing Espeon’s pokeball and called out the psychic pokemon.

“Espeon!” Espeon cried, catching Gladion’s attention.

“What in the world are you doing?” he asked.

“Hypnosis.” Selene commanded softly. Espeon’s eyes and charm glowed blue as she released a softy pulse of pink and purple wave towards the injured trainer. “I’m doing what’s best for you, even though you’re a self-righteous ass.”

He put up little to no fight and fell to the floor, sound asleep. Coming to his side, she dropped to her knees, a sob ripping from her chest. She brushed his bangs aside and cupped his cheek as she did earlier, “Why did I fall in with love you?” she whispered.

She was met with silence.

With the help of Espeon’s psychic to carry the unconscious young man, Selene was able to make it out of the cave. Immediately she and Gladion were surrounded by the Alola Guardians, asking too many questions and having too many concerns. She didn’t have the patience or strength to answer any of them.

Instead she called out her Dagonite, the fasted flying pokemon in the whole region. He wouldn’t be able to make the flight to Aether as fast with both her and Gladion, so she made the decision to send him alone. “Take him to Aether Island.” She commanded.

Dagonite nodded and with the help of Kiawe, laid Gladion on the dragon’s back and secured him to the saddle. Dagonite shot off seconds later. “Make a call to Lusamine. Tell her to have medical waiting at the entrance.” Selene looked at Mallow, who nodded quickly and pulled up her wrist device.

Looking back at Kiawe, she gave him a small smile, “I’m going to need a ride.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next two chapters are already finished, so read on!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladion comes to a realization, Lilly has a spine, and Lusamine is actually a good mother.

Selene looked absolutely ethereal laid out beneath him in the moonlight. Her sun kissed skin was flawless and her inky black hair shimmered against his silk red sheets. But what truly drew him in was her sparkling ocean blue eyes. They gazed up at him with such affection that it made his heart ache.

He didn’t deserve it.

Her moonlit image shifted and warped. Her soft skin was littered with small cuts and bruises. Soft black hair became tangled and covered in dust. And her tender gaze became filled with dejection and tears. “Why did I fall in love with you?” she whispered sounding completely broken. Then she turned and faded away.

Gladion came awake with a wrecked sob. His mind was racing, trying to process the dream and his new surroundings. He felt soft hands gently grab his face and his mother’s worried features came into view, “Gladion, it’s okay. Its okay.” She soothed.

Everything came flooding back. Selene and him fighting the Ultra beast. Watching the beast ball finally come to a standstill. Arguing and then kissing her. Heat flared into his cheeks as he remembered taking the champion against the cave wall and how perfect they fit together. He remembered the tenderness in her gaze and the yearning he had felt for all those years come rushing to the surface. Then he saw the pain. Pain that he had caused and he fucking hated himself.

“Let go of me mother.” He mumbled. He didn’t want anyone touching him, least of all his mother. Her affection was something he hadn’t felt much since before his father disappeared, but after being saved by Selene and treated in Kanto, Lusamine was trying to be as she once was. He was still very weary of it.

Gladion saw the distress in her eyes and it only made him hate himself more. “You should be nicer to mother.” His sister snapped nearby.

He sat up and looked over at his younger sibling, who was in all terms a hot mess. Her icy blonde hair was in a messy bun, with several escaped strands. Similar green eyes were red and filled with unshed tears. She was without her usual high fashion clothes. Instead she wore an off-shoulder lilac sweat shirt and grey leggings.

“Its okay Lilly.” Lusamine gave her daughter a soft smile and stepped away.

Lilly sniffed and rose from her seat in the corner, “No its not. He’s been asleep for two days and you visited every hour you could. He shouldn’t treat you that way.” She pointed a glare towards him.

“Two days?!” Gladion gasped.

Lusamine nodded, “You were in rough shape when the Champion’s dragonite brought you here. Three broken ribs, a concussion, sprained ankle, bruised muscles, and a few facial abrasions. Thankfully your gear did what it was design to and prevented critical injuries.”

Well that explained the cracking noise he heard when Silvally was thrown into him and the dull headache. “I don’t even remember passing out.” He stated, trying to think back.

“You didn’t. According to Selene, you tried to climb out the cave injured as you were, so she knocked you with hypnosis. A little too well, really.” His mother explained.

Gladion winced, remembering his argument with Selene. ‘If I can fuck you against a wall, I can make it back up.’

“Is Selene okay?” he asked quietly.

Lilly nodded, noticing the change her brother’s demeanor, “She was checked over when she reported in. Some bruising and sore muscles. Nothing major. A few days of rest and she’ll be back to defending Alola.”

Gladion nodded, guilt washing over him. “Did-did she visit?”

“Only for a moment. She was reluctant.” Her eyes narrowed.

He shrugged, “The ultra-beast was hard to take down.” It was the truth, sort of. But he knew why the raven-haired champion acted the way she did.

“Well she also suggested that you step down from being a Guardian.” Gladion whipped his attention to his mother, “And I agree. Gladion its time for you to take being my replacement more seriously. No more running off to other regions, no more challenging Selene, and no more fighting Ultra Beast.”

‘I don’t need the protection of a stuck-up pretty boy being groomed to take over a desk job.’ Selene’s previous words echoed in the back of his mind. She was putting her foot down, telling him she didn’t need his help, that she didn’t need him.

But he needs her.

Throwing off the covers, Gladion ripped off the different wires and monitors connected him, making every machine blare loudly. “Gladion Muhn Aether what in Arceous are you doing?” his mother cried, coming over to try and get him back into bed.

“I need to find her.” He said a little desperately, looking around the room for something to wear. He really didn’t want to go running after Selene in his briefs and a backless gown.

Thanks to the many alarms he set off, a doctor and two nurses came frantically running in. “Mr. Aether please return to your bed!” his doctor snapped.

Gladion waved the older man off, ignoring his orders. Frustrated, the doctor turned to Lusamine, “President Lusamine your son shouldn’t be running about in his condition, I urge you to get him back into that bed.”

Lusamine sighed, “Can you give us moment?”

The doctor hesitated, but considering he technically worked for her, he complied. “Very well. I’ll come back to check on him within the hour and I expect him to be resting.” Whipping around he breezed out of the room with the nurses close behind.

Once the door slammed shut, Lusamine spun around and glared at her son who was standing in the corner of the room, arms crossed in defiance, “I’m not getting back into that bed. I am leaving, now.”  


“I won’t stop you.” She stated simply.

“But mother!” Lilly objected.

“Gladion is a grown man. If he wants to continue to be reckless and cause himself further harm, fine. Maybe it will finally knock some sense into him.” Lusamine turned to pick up a small duffle from under her chair. She tossed it towards Gladion and he caught it with a pained grunt. “Try to come back in one piece. Arceous knows she’s too good for you, but at least I know she’s worth all this.”

Gladion stood in complete shock. His mother was actually encouraging him to pursue Selene, albeit she was hoping in doing so would finally get him to settle and have him take over Aether Foundation. But it was long ways from her screaming at him to behave and adhere to her will.

A genuine smile came his lips as he approached the older woman. He was taller than her now, but not by much. Ducking his head, he kissed her cheek, “Thank you mother.” He stepped back to see a small grin grace her lovely face.

“Just promise me you won’t engage in any pleasurable activities until you’ve healed up. Same goes for Selene.” Lusamine’s green eyes twinkled with mirth.

“Wh-what?” Gladion stuttered out in embarrassment.

“The techs found a pair of blue undergarments in your pack when they came to obtain the captured Ultra Beast.” She explained.

His mind flashed back to when Selene and him were dressing in the cave. He spotted the torn panties and casually slipped the blue fabric into his pack, thinking he would return them later. Selene didn’t seem to care or she had forgotten because she slid her uniform over her bare ass without a complaint. Mortified, Gladion could only mutter a simple, “I’ll be careful.” Before scurrying off to the bathroom to dress.

By the time he emerged from the restroom in the black sweats and simple red t-shirt his mother packed, he found only his sister remained and still clearly irritated. He raised an eyebrow in question, “Going to try and talk me out of going?”

Lilly huffed, “Are you going to listen?”

Gladion smirked, “Have I ever?”

“I don’t approve.”

“You’ll have to clarify. You don’t approve of me leaving my hospital bed or going after Selene?”

“Yes.” She replied, crossing her arms, “They’re one in the same.”

“True. But why don’t you approve? I thought you loved Selene and you’re always nagging me about getting a girlfriend so I can be as happy as you and Hau.” He reminded with a small scowl. He still couldn’t believe that happy green haired man-child was dating his sister.

“Of course, I love Selene, she’s like a sister to me, but as for you getting together with her…” her voice trailed off. She was holding something back.

“Just spit it out Lilly. Mother already said she was too good for me, won’t hurt any less if you say the same.” He snapped.

“Damnit Gladion, it’s not just that she’s too good for you. Selene doesn’t need you playing with her emotions, she’s already heart broken as it is and now you want to seek her out to what? Tell her you need her? Because she damn well doesn’t need you.” Lilly was blunt and to the point, making Gladion take a step back in shock. “I love you Big Brother, more than anything, but I can’t just sit here and let you go out and hurt the best thing that has happened to Alola. So, I’m a begging you, stay here. Let your body heal, take over Aether Foundation, and let Selene go.”

Gladion knew his sister was probably right, but just the thought of letting Selene go broke him. “I can’t.” he whispered, casting his gaze to the floor.

“You’re being selfish.” Lilly snapped.

“Maybe,” He looked back up to meet his sister’s hardened eyes, “But loving her doesn’t feel selfish.”

Lilly’s green eyes grew to the size of a hoot-hoot’s, “You love her?” she gasped.

Gladion nodded, “I wouldn’t be risking further bodily harm if I didn’t.”

“Well now I feel a little guilty for taking these.” Lilly pulled his belt with his pokeballs clipped to from under the cushion of her seat. She held it out towards him, an impish smile of her face. “She’s at the old mansion on Melemele, mother told her to take advantage of all the amidites…which I guess will now include you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a very long chapter, but the next one is already up and ready for you to enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilly is a good friend, Selene needs a break, and confessions are made.

After sending Gladion away on her Dragonite, she hitched a ride with Kiawe and reported back to the Aether Foundation. It was no surprise that Lusamine wasn’t at the mission’s debriefing. From the whispers she heard, the current President had yet to leave her son’s side and was in complete distress since Mallow called in.  
A quick check over by medical revealed no broken bones, just several abrasions and bruises mainly along her back. Luckily her doctor assumed the newly formed hickies on her neck were injuries from the battle with the ultra-beast. She was warned of muscle soreness and blushed, knowing it wasn’t just the fight she was going to be sore from.   
Thank Arceous she was birth control, but made a mental note to pick up an emergency contraceptive just to be sure.   
Her personal embarrassment only worsened when she went to change out of her uniform and noticed she had redressed in the cave without her panties. She assumed the ripped undergarments were somewhere in the cave and prayed to Arceous that no one would venture there any time soon.  
Selene chose to stay in Aether Paradise for a day, allowing her pokemon the time they need to heal and to insure Gladion was going to be alright. She was mad as hell at him and completely heart broken, but he was still one of her closest friends and as much as she hated to admit, she loved him.  
Selene hid within the private room Ms. Wicke gave to her after coming to rescue Lilly with Gladion all those years ago. It didn’t take long for Lilly to seek her out, ensuring her best friend was indeed alive and mostly unharmed. She tried to pull off the whole I’m fine act, smiles and all, but Lilly knew her too well. “What happen in that cave?” she asked softly.  
The champion shook her head, biting her lower lip to keep her emotions from spilling over. “How is Gladion?” she asked redirecting the conversation.  
Lilly sighed, “He’ll live. Broken ribs, concussion, a sprain or two, but he hasn’t woken up. According to the report you gave to my mother, you knocked him out with Espeon’s hypnosis.”   
“I had to. He was being a stubborn ass and tried to climb out of the cave.” Selene defended.  
Her best friend gave a weepy chuckle, “Sounds like my big brother.” Her gaze cast down. “I’m worried for him.” She whispered.  
Selene took one of Lilly’s hands between her own, “Me too.”  
“Then why haven’t you visited him?” she asked looking back up at her. Selene didn’t answer. Lilly gave her hands a gentle squeeze, “Something happened between you two, didn’t it?”  
She didn’t respond  
“I-I don’t need the details, but talk to me please. I’ve never seen you look so fragile and I just want to help. Please.”  
Selene took a deep breath in and huffed it out, “We were yelling at each other and next thing I knew he was kissing me and then, well…” a light blush creeped across her face, “I was naked besides my boots and his pants were around his ankles.”  
Lilly’s face went red as a tomatoe berry, “You had sex with my big brother in a cave?” she squeaked.  
She could only nod, too mortified to speak.  
“Okay…I mean. Um...well. How was it?”  
“Lilly! I am not going to answer that!” Selene screeched in humiliation.   
“I’m sorry. I mean I assumed that maybe you two had finally kissed and admitted how you felt, you know in like an ‘oh we’re about to die I need to confess.’ Sort of way. Didn’t think it would progress that far though…” Lilly rambled.  
“It was more of a ‘holy crap we almost died, lets fuck out this adrenaline.’ Sort of thing. Or at least that’s how your brother perceived it.” Selene explained softly.  
“But that’s not how you saw it?” her best friend asked, embarrassment now gone and replaced with concern.  
The tears she’d held back since her argument with Gladion began to spill over, “I love him, Lilly. And back in the cave I thought maybe, he felt something for me too. But then its like he flipped a switch and threw it all back in my face. The dumbest part is that I still love him and I’m afraid if I go into that room and see his stupid face, I’ll get my heart broken all over again.”   
Lilly pulled her into a tight hug and let the heart broken girl sob into her shoulder. She didn’t say a word, letting her best friend cry it all out.   
Her sobs eventually calmed and all that was left was soft hiccups. Selene pulled away and wiped her face with her sleeve. “Feel better?” Lilly asked with a small smile.  
“Surprisingly, yes.” She let out a choked laugh, “Thank you. I didn’t realize how much I had pent up inside.”  
“You don’t need to thank me. If anything, I should be apologizing for my brother’s stupidity and general asshole-ness.” The blonde smirked.  
Selene chuckled.   
“Do you regret what happened?” Lilly asked.  
She didn’t even hesitate, “Never.”   
Eventually Lilly convinced her to come by for a quick visit, just so she can see Gladion’s condition for herself. With all the wires and machines around him, he looked small and much less imposing. His usual scowl was smoothed out by his unconscious state, almost as if he was at peace.   
She stood by his bedside for a minute, just watching him breath. She was wrong earlier. Her heart didn’t break, but instead fractured even further. “Why did I fall in love with you?” she asked again before turning away.  
Lusamine met her in the hallway and before she could even begin to apologize, the older women pulled her into a tight hug. “You brought him back to me, alive. And before you even try, understand its not your fault. He made his own decisions.”  
Selene nodded into her shoulder, “Your son is an ignorant ass hole.” She whispered.  
The president barked out a laugh and pulled away, “Yes I know.”  
“And I need you to understand what I’m about to suggest is for his own good.” She warned.  
“I have a feeling we are on the same page.” Lusamine sobered.  
“I believe it’s time for Gladion to resign from the Guardians. After everything that happened…” her voice trailed off as she shook her head.  
Lusamine gave the young women a gentle smile, “I understand. I will speak to him.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Now, you should take some time off. Rest, heal, and get yourself back in the right head space. Go to our home on Melemele and take full advantage of all of its amenities. Hobbes can help you with anything you need.”  
Selene took Lusamine’s offer and ran with it. She picked up her pokemon and made a quick stop by her place for some essentials, before making herself at home in the Aether’s mansion.   
The day before she spent almost the whole day sleeping, waking up only to eat and to tend to her pokemon in the gardens, but Lusamine was correct about Hobbes being there to help with anything. She couldn’t remember the last time she actually slept for more than 6 hours and chastised herself for not doing so. She wouldn’t last as champion if she kept at the rate she was going.  
Today, she had spent most of her day lounging by the pool, relaxing. Eventually she made her way into the hot tub and after descending into the smaller section of the sultry pool, she decided she needed one for her own home. The jets and the steaming hot water seem to melt away the pain and the heart ache.  
Selene couldn’t stop the pleasurable sigh that escaped her lips as her sore body sank deep into the bubbling liquid. For the first time in two days she could relax and let her mind drift.  
“Selene.” Gladion’s gruff voice broke through her blissful haze.  
Eyes snapping open, she found the cause of her heart ache standing a few feet away from the tub looking a little worse for wear. His skin seemed paler, icy blond hair sticking up at odd angles, and his usual sleek fashion was replaced with a wrinkled red t-shirt and black sweats. His shirt was tight enough that she could see the slight bulge of his rib wrapping and he seemed to be favoring his left leg.  
But to her, Gladion was still the most attractive man in Alola and seeing him always made her heart race.  
“Wh-what are you doing here?” she asked, shocked by his sudden appearance. Her hands began to cover her bikini clad torso before mentally chastising herself. The man had seen her in far less than her current state of dress.   
He seemed unsure of himself and a little lost, a position he hadn’t been in since the first time he lost his challenge for champion, “Lilly told me where to find you.” He replied.  
“It wasn’t a big secret. Doesn’t explain why you’re here though?” she asked again.  
“I needed to talk to you.” He answered simply.  
Selene pursed her lips, “I think you said enough two days ago.” her words were sharp with bitterness.  
Gladion flinched, “I did more than that. Back in the cave, I let my emotions get the better of me. I shouldn’t have treated you the way I did and I know I hurt you. The things I said and did…” he shook his head.  
“Do you regret it?” she asked softly.  
He hesitated and Selene’s heart sank. She didn’t want to hear the rest and began to pull herself out of the hot tub. “Selene wait.” He frantically came over to the edge of the pool and grasped her arm the moment she was out of the water.   
“Please let me go.” Her voice broke as she held back tears.  
“I can’t.” Gladion sounded just as broken, making her pause, “I will never let you go.” He turned her to face him and grasped her other arm.   
Selene gasped. He was desperate, that much was clear and his emerald eyes seem to shimmer with an emotion she couldn’t quite place, but it made her pulse thrum harder.   
The grip on her arms tightened a bit, “Ever since we met on Route 5 all those years ago, you have been a constant presence in my life and for a while, it was an annoyance. You kept beating me time after time and no matter how much of an ass I was, you were kind. Then without hesitation you went out and battled fucking ultra-beast and the entire Aether foundation to help save my family. You gave my mother a chance at redemption and Lilly the confidence to be her own person. You went on to become Alola’s champion and hero. And I…” he shook his head.  
“You left.” She finished for him.  
“Yes. And the entire time I was away, your presence was still there. Just knowing you were sitting atop that mountain, glittering throne behind you pushed me to become stronger. And I did, but it wasn’t enough. At least not enough to defeat you, but then you went and convinced me to use my strength for the good of Alola. You made me a Guardian, a hero. My entire life has become infinitivally better because of you,” he released her right arm to cup her cheek, “I can’t let you go because the moment I do, I’ll lose the best part of myself and my life will unravel.”  
Gladion’s face was just inches away and she made no effort to move away. Her heart pounded widely in her chest, her own confession just on the tip of her tongue. But he wasn’t finished.  
“I love you Selene and I need you in my life. More than you will ever know.” Both hands were now on her face and she finally understood the gleam in his eyes.   
Every crack in her heart sealed up and soft wave of warmth seeped through her entire body. Her face burst into a blinding smile and her earlier tears spilled over. But she was far from being woeful. Rising to her toes, she closed the short distance between them and kissed him.  
Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she pressed herself into body and felt his hands drop to her waist, holding her to him. Selene poured everything she could into the kiss and she knew Gladion was doing the same. She was the first break away and rested her forehead against his. Looking deep into his emerald eyes she breathed out, “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have given Lusamine some redemption because I believe she is more like her persona from the anime than the crazed woman from the games! Let me know what you all think! Kudos and comments are more than welcomed! I am currently working on the next chapter, which will be bringing back the smut... sort of. ;)


End file.
